


Chicken strips

by PrettyRascal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Drabble, M/M, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have passionate, loud and rough sex. Jongin hears them.





	Chicken strips

Baekhyun fell back onto the bed sheets, a dazed smile adorning his face. Chanyeol emitted a breathy laugh and rolled onto his side to stare at the smaller. He drew lazy circles on the other's chest before speaking up. 

 

“Well, don't you looked thoroughly fucked?” 

 

Baekhyun just hummed in agreement.

 

Less than a second later, the pair heard an exclamation of rather colourful profanities. ‘What the actual fuck’ was repeated multiple times, the distinct echo of pacing could be made out from behind the door. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun's hearts both sped up as their eyes widened in surprise. Who was that?

 

“Is... is that Jongin?” Baekhyun whispered out. Chanyeol slowly nodded an affirmation. Baekhyun scrambled out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt that was most definitely not his. 

 

He swung open the door to revel a fully flushed Jongin, crawling about the floor picking up bits of what seemed to be chicken strips. Baekhyun squeaked out an awkward ‘ehem'. He immediately caught Jongin's attention. His tan complexion quickly caught on fire in a furious blush.

 

Averting his eyes from the elder, Jongin began to pick the remaining fallen food. Originally his plan had been to bring food the Kyungsoo. His nearly boyfriend (long story) had mentioned having a cold, and even had to leave practice early to retire to his and Jongin's room. 

 

Jongin, being the great person he is decided to make him some food. 

 

However, on his way through the corridor he heard some interesting noises. Interesting noises being whining and begging from (what he assumed to be) Baekhyun, and grunting and filthy comments from Chanyeol. In surprise Jongin dropped the plate. 

 

“Jongin, what did you hear?” Baekhyun asked, one eyebrow raised in anxious questioning. Jongin stood to full height. He didn't want to admit what he'd heard. It's not that he was a total virgin or anything, he was far from it- but hearing it from his seemingly innocent elders had left him shocked and embarrassed. 

 

“I'm not sure what you're speaking about,” he replied.

 

“No?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes in challenge. Jongin quickly covered his consternation with a strained smile. “Not at all! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cook some more chicken strips...” he murmured, mostly to himself. 

 

Baekhyun, deciding to back off, simply shrugged. He stepped back into the room. 

 

He waved then swiftly clicked the door shut. He let out a long-healed breath before looking at Chanyeol and shaking his head. Chanyeol let out a loud chuckle at Baekhyun’s pout. “Aw poor baby. ‘Mere,” he cooed as he opened his arms. Baekhyun gladly curled into them.

 

“KYUNGSOO!”

 

“Jongin please, I have a headache.”

 

“I'm sorry! But... but I'm traumatised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small that was hiding in my documents. Should I write more shorts/ drabbles? Hope you enjoyed~!
> 
> If you enjoy my work and would like something written for you personally, I'm on fiverr! My user is PrettyRascals, so don't hesitate to pop over and check out my gig ^_^.


End file.
